SHIELD
Members nick.jpg| Director Nick Fury dugan.jpg| Deputy Director Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan phil.jpg| Senior Agent Phil Coulson nickjr.jpg| Senior Agent Nick Fury Jr. sharon.jpg| Senior Agent Sharon Carter bobbi.jpg| Agent Bobbi Morse maria.jpg| Agent Maria Hill daisy.png| Agent Daisy Johnson barney.jpg| Agent Barney Barton deceased ward.png| Agent Grant Ward alexander.jpg| Consultant Alexander Aaron Organization *Director *Deputy Director *Regional Directors *Senior Agent *Agent *Probationary Agents There is one Director and one Deputy Director, multiple regional directors, local offices, facilities and teams are run by senior agents picked for that specific duty and may have other senior agents working for them. Agents do the grunt work and can be found everywhere in the organization, and finally probationary agents are agents who have completed training but have yet to be made full agents, they are usually assigned to an agent or senior agent for evaluation and training. In addition to the ranks there are four career streams in SHIELD. Operations, Administration, Technical and Psi-Ops. Operations handles SHIELD's field work and tactical responsibilities, Administration handles the day to day operations of SHIELD, Technical builds new tech and studies captured tech as well as crews the Helicarrier and handles medical issues and Psi-Ops which covers most of SHIELD's super-powered agents primarily telepaths. Agents from any stream can and do rise to the various ranks but it's no secret that Fury likes ops best. Tech and Vehicles History 1952 With the Russians and Hydra developing super-weapons the US government founds SHIELD to defend against those sorts of threats. The Director of the CIA Rick Stoner is put in charge and Nick Fury becomes his second in command. 1954 Acting on orders of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Viper poisons Rick Stoner. After his death Nick Fury succeeds him as the new head of SHIELD. He captures Viper with the help of his old Howling Commandos comrades and then sets about re-organizing SHIELD, bringing in his war buddies and often taking on operations himself. He also builds ties internationally working with agencies like STRIKE and the BPRD. Viper quickly escapes a conventional prison. SHIELD purchases Ryker's Island and converts it into the country’s first super-villain prison. 1962 Nick Fury discovers Hydra influence behind the Cuban missile crisis and uses that to prove that Hydra is an international threat and is able to convince the United States government to approach the United Nations about adopting the agency. 1964 A United Nations Resolution passes making SHIELD an international peacekeeping and intelligence gathering force. 1980 Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is able to seize control of an island in Asia with the help of Heinrich Zemo. SHIELD’s attempt to re-capture the island is defeated by death-ray killing a number of agents and destroying the helicarrier. A nuclear option is discussed to destroy the island but rookie SHIELD agent John Burnside is able to acquire the plans for Zemo’s death-ray allowing SHEILD to storm the island and capture both Heinrich Zemo and Baron Strucker. Hydra as an organization is considered defunct despite Viper being at large. SHIELD begins focusing on the Russians. 1982 The second helicarrier goes into operation already under construction by Stark Industries when the first went down. 1987 Helmut Zemo attacks Ryker's Island and liberates Baron Strucker and destroys the prison. A second one is built but SHIELD begins seeking new designs. Both men go underground. 1995 SHIELD steps up its recruitment of mutants. 1996 Victor von Doom trades technology to the United States, SHIELD, and Russia and with their authorization overthrows the current Latverian dictator and declares himself king. Shortly after his ascension, Doom tests a number of super weapons and severs his links to his backers. Sanctions follow but Doom carries forward instituting revolutionary changes providing free power and retooling the economy to use a robot work force as well as creating an anonymous banking system making it a popular tax haven. With the help of US Agent and Battlestar, SHIELD storms Zemo’s compound in South America and takes him captive. 1998 Advanced Idea Mechanics uses its influence with the controlling nations of SHIELD to try and oust Nick Fury in favor of an agent of AIM. Nick Fury goes underground and is able to both expose the plot and bring back proof that AIM is a criminal organization. However AIM is able to destroy the helicarrier with charges their agent placed aboard it. 2000 The helicarrier designed by Reed Richards and Tony Stark goes into operation. 2007 The Kree send Mar-Vell to Earth. His enemies on Kree-lar sabotage his mission by re-activating the Kree Sentry at the United States research base he had infiltrated. He is able to defeat it but the Sentry’s destruction irradiates Mar-Vell and NASA Security officer Carol Danvers. Mar-Vell survives and remains on Earth. Carol Danvers is taken to hospital and begins developing powers. The ruins of the Sentry and Mar-Vell are taken into custody by SHIELD. 2009 Tessa (Sage) alerts Charles Xavier to the situation but when the X-Men come Phoenix attacks the Blackbird causing it to crash and begins to escape into space. SHIELD and the Avengers both try to intervene resulting in the destruction of the helicarrier. In the aftermath of the battle the X-Men and Avengers square off but ultimately part without a fight while they try to discover how best to defeat the Phoenix. A 19 year old Jean Grey is released from the cocoon created by the Phoenix back in 2006, she comes up in Jamaica Bay in New York and taken to hospital. SHIELD discovers she’s alive and sweeps in and has her transferred to the The Cube to be detained and studied. Despite the information about the Phoenix Force being classified by Nick Fury it is leaked to the media and a new wave of anti-mutant hysteria takes over. The Federal Government forms the Department of Superhuman Affairs to manage superhumans and new facilities and weapons are developed. 2012 US Agent is taken in by SHIELD who puts him in cryostasis. 2013 Loki, Skurge, Amora, the mind controlled Power Man, Human Torch, Thunderbolts, Abomination, Absorbing Man, Juggernaut and the Mandarin and his robots attack the Statue of Liberty. The battle that follow is furious and is joined by Magneto and the Acolytes as well as SHIELD, Namor, Ms Marvel, the Hulk and a revived Captain America. Category:Earth-24800 Team Category:SHIELD Category:Government Agency Category:Hero Team Category:New York City Category:Washington DC Category:Helicarrier